Too little Too late
by Tea23
Summary: This is my first songfic so I hope you all like it. Any way it's about Rogue and Gambit and a bit about their relationship using JoJo's song too little too late. Hope you like and please review.


Rogue looked at the letter on her bed. She wanted to go and meet him but she wasn't sure if she should.

_Come with me _

_Stay the night _

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right _

_What do you expect me to say?_

_(You know it's just too little too late) _

Finally deciding to go she changed into jeans and a long sleeved black v-neck top and quietly left her room, sneaking down the stairs and out into the foyer.

She held her breath as she pressed herself against the wall the shadows hiding her as Scott walked past her and headed up the stairs. Rogue then continued and hurried out the door, closing it softly as she then turned and sprinted to the garage where she hopped into her jeep and drove down the driveway to the front gates.

Rogue sped just a bit over the speed limit as she tried to assure herself that she was doing the right thing. Turning off of the paved road and onto a dirt one she drove down to the lake. She smiled as she watched him standing there…waiting. Turning off the engine she got out into the cool night. The breeze blowing softly.

_You take my hand _

_And you say you've changed _

"**Cheri, Remy so glad you came. Remy didn't think you would."** He told her with that charming grin of his.

_But boy you know your beggin' don't fool me _

_Because to you it's just a game_

_(You know it's just a little too late)_

"**Remy I don't want to hear it. You know how I feel about what you did and it's over between us."** Rogue replied coldly, wishing she could push her love for him away.

_So let me on down _

_Cause time has made me strong _

_I'm starting to move on _

_I'm gonna say this now _

_Your chance has come and gone _

_And you know _

"**I'm over you and it's time we ended this for real this time. I've moved on..."** Rogue told him her voice breaking at the end.

"**Remy don't think so Cheri." **He said smugly. **"You still love Remy."**

_It's just too little too late _

_A little too wrong _

"**I do not swamp rat." **Rogue protested, knowing that he knew. But she had to stay strong.

_And I can't wait _

_But you know all the right things to say _

Remy's hand brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. **"Remy messed up Rogue. But that doesn't mean that we still can't be together. We're good together and you can't deny that."**

_You know it's just a little too late _

_You say you dream of my face _

_But you don't like me _

_You just like the chase _

"**Well that's the past, you know it wasn't ever about me or us, you just want the chase Remy. That's all it's ever been about. And if you can't be truthful with yourself then I'll have to be for the both of us." **Rogue told him, she wanted nothing more then for him to draw her into his arms and to kiss her like he had, the kiss that always seemed to make her melt. She'd allowed him to see the real her, not the front she put up with her friends and others. But, who she really was. A woman who… just wanted someone to love her.

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway _

_You know it's just too little too late _

"**Don't pull that crap Rogue. I've apologized and begged like a dog for you to forgive me. I love you and only you. That filly tricked me. Remy swear." **He said his voice raised.

_It's just too little too late _

"**Well too bad. It's too late Remy. Look I gotta go before they notice I'm gone."**

"**Rogue please give us one more chance, you know we belong together." Remy protested.**

_I was young and in love _

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough _

_And now you wanna communicate_

_(You know it's just too little too late) _

"**Goodbye Remy…"**Rogue said softly, as she turned to leave. Tears burning her eyes.

Remy grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his arms. "**Rogue, I'm sorry but you will let this go. One way or another."** He whispered into her ear.

Rogue pulled away, her sorrow now forgotten, having been replaced with anger. **"Don't you dare tell me what's going to happen!"** She yelled**. "I'm not one of your playmates who you can charm into doing what you want like some doll!" **

_Go find someone else _

_I'm letting you go, I'm loving myself _

_You gotta problem _

_But don't come asking me for help _

_Cause you know _

_It's just too little too late _

"**Rogue, I'm sorry for this." **Remy said as he threw a punch at his unsuspecting victim.

_A little too wrong _

_And I can't wait _

"**Rogue…Rogue…Wake up sweetheart…"**Remy whispered to her as she started to come to.

As she started to break through the fog in her mind Rogue found that she was hand cuffed to a bed post in a bedroom, Remy sitting next to her stroking her hair

"**Good you're awake Cheri. Now we can start the session." **He said cheerfully.

"**Session?" **Rogue asked, stalling for time as she tried to figure out how long she had been out.

"**Yes, Pyro's offered to serve as our psychiatrist to help fix our relationship problem." **Remy answered as he got up and opened the bedroom door. **"Come on in."**

_But you know all the right things to say _

_You know it's just too little too late _

"**It's not gonna work swamp rat, and further more when my team notices I'm gone your gonna get it good."** Rogue said smugly. The damn Cajun deserved to get his butt kicked after all he'd put her through.

"**Be nice Rogue. Remy wants to make amends. So let him tell his story." **Pyro said as he sat down in a chair.

"**Why can't I tell my side of it and why the hell should you be the one to solve our relationship problems. Not that theirs a relationship to speak of."** Rogue yelled.

"**Quiet Rogue."** Pyro snapped. **"Now Remy go ahead and tell us what happened."**

_You say you dream of my face _

_But you don't like me _

_You just like the chase _

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway _

_You know it's just too little too late_

"**Well Remy be at the bar when this Bella filly shows up and buys Remy a drink. We start to talk and she says she's new in town and looking for a hotel to stay so Remy be a gentleman and takes her to the closest best western and she invites me in for a drink. She threw herself at me. What was Remy to do?" **He told them.

"**You poor baby. She couldn't possibly understand the word _NO_! Or understand the fact that you have a girlfriend!" **Rogue burst out.

"**Was she hot? A blonde? No, was it that hot Brunette from the club?"** Pyro asked, saliva beginning to form on his bottom lip.

"**It wasn't my fault."** Remy said again.

"**So that's your story and you're sticking to it?" Rogue asked. "What about that Red Head… Heather was it? Or that blonde...Chloe?"** Rogue asked with annoyance.

_I can love with all of my heart, baby _

_I know I have so much to give_

_(I have so much to give) _

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer _

_That's no way to live, oh no._

"**You've been holding out on me? Come on man I thought you had my back!" Pyro gasped with shock. **

_mmmm...no _

"**See he always does this... I've let this go twice before but I'm sick of always having to wonder if I'm the only woman in his life."**Rogue told Pyro.

"**I've gone against my team…They warned me about him you know. Told me he was a player but no I fell for that Cajun charm of his and look where it got me... kidnapped and broken hearted." **She said.

_It's just too little too late, yeah _

"**And that makes you feel how Rogue?"** Pyro asked his head resting on his hand.

"**Oh Merde!"** Remy said.

"**Can it Remy, Let the lady talk."** Pyro told his friend.

"**Rogue?"** Pyro pried.

"**Unwanted, like I'm not good enough. What do those girls have that I don't?"**she said looking at the floor.

_It's just too little too late _

_A little too wrong _

_And I can't wait _

"**Good question."**Pyro said as he turned to his friend**"Remy?"**

_But you know all the right things to say _

_You know it's just too little too late _

_You say you dream of my face _

_But you don't like me _

_You just like the chase _

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway _

_You know it's just too little to late _

Remy ran his hand through his hair. **"Remy don't know. But they don't yell at Remy or fight him. They think Remy's the greatest. Remy feel appreciated. Remy don't have to hide from them."** He said.

_You know it's just too little too late _

"**I do too appreciate you...its just hard Remy. We're on different teams and…"** Rogue took a deep breath. **"Point is I've never given up on us, you did though Remy. And I can't do this anymore."**

_It's just too little too late _

"**Stop saying that Rogue. I never stopped loving you, Remy just strayed a bit but Remy always comes back." **Remy said to her.

"**I love you and always will." **He said with conviction.

_A little too wrong _

_And I can't wait _

"**You shouldn't want to stray from me Remy, when you love someone sure you may…And I'm reaching here but you might think about it but you never end up doing it. Because you don't want to hurt the person you do love. And you've hurt me too many times Remy. I can't wait for you to grow up and be ready to commit to a real relationship."** Rogue said somberly.

_But you know all the right things to say _

_You know it's just a little too late _

_You say you dream of my face _

Before anyone could respond the door was broken down as Rogues teammates flooded into the room.

Kurt bamfed in and grabbed her then taking them onto the opposite side of the room.

Rogue watched as Logan grabbed Remy.

"**Stop it!"** she screamed.

Everyone froze.

"**What? Rogue he kidnapped you…"** Kitty started but Rogue cut her off.

"**Please lets just let it go; ok it's over between us. And Remy knows that now so let's just please go home."** She said as tears streamed down her face.

"**You better stay the Hell away from her or next time no one will be able to save you."**Logan growled as he released Remy.

"**Rogue!"** Remy said as he started to go towards her.

"**Remy no, It's done with, please just leave me alone, next time I might not be able to save you."** Rogue sobbed. **"I forgive you but we can't be together. I'm sorry."**

"**Come on darlin' lets go."** Logan said as he guided Rogue out of the room, the others following.

They'd never seen Rogue so upset, and it worried them. But for now they'd let it go.

On the jet Rogue stared out the window as they took off. She watched Remy and Pyro stand there watching them go.

"**I'm sorry Remy."** She whispered as tears fell.

_But you don't like me _

_You just like the chase _

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway _

_You know it's just too little to late._

**The End…**


End file.
